Everyday
by Aergias
Summary: No matter how bad things are, you can always make it worse. Aged AU, future angst.
1. Chapter 1

What most people considered hard times was not even close in comparison to what he had been through. At least, that's what he thought. Or, maybe that's what most people thought when they've been through Hell and back. The whole world is out to get me, nothing goes my way and everyone has it better than me-or something like that.

Four years ago, mother had passed away shortly after birthing her sixth child. To only make things worse, father went soon after-the stress and depression from the loss of his wife being too much for him to take. Or, like the second son would say, "He died of a broken heart." Which wasn't suprising seeing how close those two were; but Hell, raising five of the probably most wild kids and having another one on the way can make anyone stick together.

Osomatsu knew that for a fact. Well, except for having a kid on the way part, obviously.

Once mom passed away, Osomatsu who was currently twenty-one and Karamatsu who is nineteen, helped their father as much as they could with the new baby Todomatsu and the other three kids: Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, and Jyushimatsu.

Choromatsu was the third eldest, only fifteen years old and currently in ninth grade. He was also part of his school's band, playing the clarinet. He liked to think of himself as the most responsible of his brothers-even the two eldest. Although, he wasn't much different from them all at all.

Ichimatsu the forth son and was eleven. Unlike the others brothers, he liked to keep to himself unless he was needed. That being said, he didnt partake in any extra calculator activities at school.

Jyushimatsu was the fifth son, only seven years old and in the second grade. He was playing on their school's peewee baseball team and was very athletic. He was usually always smiling despite some of the harsh remarks thrown at him or his family.

And the new baby, Todomatsu, was now four years old. Not much of a baby anymore, but a very curious child that was still learning the basics of what life had to offer.

More than a handful for the two oldest, but they made it work. It was expecially nice that Choromatsu had matured since their parents passed and helped out whenever he could with his younger siblings, but Osomatsu and Karamatsu were responsible for keeping the roof over everyone's head and making sure everyone was feed.

..And they were currently both unemployed.

[[Note: This is my first serious fanfic, so I hope you guys will enjoy what I have to offer! ]]


	2. Chapter 2

"You got into another fight at school, Ichimatsu?"

A voice of his fifteen year old brother, Choromatsu, rang through Ichimatsu's ears making him wince slightly as they walked home from school, but only for a meer second before he answered sternly. "He deserved it for making fun of Jyushimatsu."

"What was said this time..?" Choromatsu asked a bit hesitantly, looking over to the seven year old Jyushimatsu-whose eyes were usually full of life, but now dull. His usual happy smile was nowhere to be seen. Just seeing his younger brother like this made Choromatsu feel a slight pain in his chest.

Jyushimatsu quickly changed his expression when he saw both of his brothers had their eyes on him. He have a somewhat hurt smile and tried to reassure them he was fine. "Really, it was nothing..!"

Ichimatsu and Choromatsu both knew that was a lie.

They arrived home and were greeted by Karamatsu who was laying on the couch reading some sort of pamphlet before quickly hiding it under his body as they entered. "How was school today?" He asked.

Ichimatsu looked up at the third oldest brother; Choromatsu swallowed and without even looking over to the younger brothers, answered, "It was fine-"

Karamatsu interrupted him and came over to them, noticing something off about Jyushimatsu.

"Jyushimatsu, my dear brother, what is wrong?"

"..." Jyushimatsu started tearing up now and latched onto Karamatsu, who rubbed his back gently to comfort him.

Ichimatsu watched this scene and looked down to the floor. He was about to open his mouth to speak before the door flew open again and Osomatsu stepped in carrying Todomatsu on his back.

Jyushimatsu flinched, but turned around to face his oldest brother with his usual happy smile like nothing had ever happened now. "Osomatsu brother, can I play with Totty!?"

"Sure thing!" The oldest brother set Todomatsu, or Totty as they nicknamed him, down on the ground. Todomatsu grabbed onto Jyushimatsu's arm and they went off to play in their room-the oldest of the two laughing away as they left. Osomatsu grinned as they did so, but sighed soon after. "No luck today, either."

"What!? Were you even looking for a job or were you screwing around again!?" Choromatsu shouted before being silenced by Karamatsu.

"Choromatsu, take Ichimatsu and go play with your brothers. I need to talk to Osomatsu."

Choromatsu sighed, but did as his brother asked him too. Ichimatsu was already half-way to their room when Choromatsu ran after him and closed the bedroom door.

Osomatsu stared at Karamatsu a few moments, waiting for him to speak.

"Oso..." Kara started, only to stop and sigh.

"I know, Totoko threw a bitch fit over it, but I have a plan that'll get us enough money to pay her back and-"

"Pachinko isn't going to keep a roof over our brothers heads or keep food in their bellies, as much as I wish it did. We are lucky we have her to watch Todomatsu while we're out looking-if you can call it that- for jobs."

"I know," Osomatsu took a seat on the couch and picked up the pamphlet Karamatsu had left there. He looked at it for a few moments before his red orbs grew wide. "No, Karamatsu-"

"It was just an option, brother."

"No, its not! Not anymore!"

Osomatsu started to rip the pamphlet up before it was quickly snatched out of his hands by his younger brother. "Look, if it ever came down to it, I could have the money sent back here to you guys."

"Its not going to come down to it, because I wont let you!"

"Well, what other options do we have?!"

There was a loud smack that the other four brothers heard from their room. Every noise that had been coming from there stopped and made it obvious they were listening to their older brothers fight.

Jyushimatsu's yellow eyes floated over to meet Choromatsu's green eyes, nothing was spoken, but Choromatsu could tell what his younger brother was asking.

Todomatsu had a play phone in his tiny hands. He looked up to Choromatsu too, but spoke. "Choro, what happened?"

Choromatsu simply bit his lip, looking down at his younger brothers sitting on the floor before he got closer to them. "Don't worry about it..it's just adult things."

"I never want to be a adult." Todamatsu said after a long moment of awkward silence


	3. Chapter 3

Osomatsu regretted everything he had done that afternoon.

Now laying on the couch by himself, looking up at the ceiling, the eldest brother had quite some time to think to himself. He had time to think about Karamatsu's "other option."

It was arguable that Osomatsu was the most selfish of his brothers, but everyway he looked at it now way for their own good. He would not allow, nor support, Karamatsu's idea.

The other five were fast asleep in their shared bedroom. Well, at least thats what Osomatsu thought. There was actually a small figure sitting not so far away from him, watching.

Ichimatsu sat almost completely still, watching his eldest brother's every toss and turn, listening to every little mutter.

He too knew what everything was about, though, he didn't quite grasp the whole negativity Osomatsu had about it. If Karamatsu wanted to do that, then shouldn't that be his choice?

Ichimatsu jumped a bit when he heard Osomatsu stand up from the couch. Afraid that he might be spotted, the fourth oldest stayed as still as possible-hoping that he darkness of the house was enough to keep him hidden.

Osomatsu walked over to the fridge to grab a beer before closing the door of the fridge and sliding down to the floor. The sound of the beer can being opened reached Ichimatsu's ears as he continued watching his brother-his sleep deprived eyes drifting off every now and then until sleep finally just taken him over right where he sat.

The next morning, Ichimatsu woke up right next to a sleeping Jyushimatsu and a doing homework at the last minute even though he claims to be the responsible one, Choromatsu.

Karamatsu must have already taken Todamatsu to Totoko to be babysat, then. Ichimatsu thought as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Choromatsu noticed he was awake, but was to fixated on his homework to stop. "Karamatsu left donuts in the kitchen for breakfast. Could you help Jyushimatsu get ready for school today? I got two tests and-" Ichimatsu was already out of their room with the know awake Jyushimatsu following behind him happily.

"Jyushimatsu, come here." Ichimatsu fished up both of their school uniforms, handing his younger brother his and lead him to the bathroom to get ready for school. They changed into the black uniform and brushed their teeth and hair before meeting Choromatsu in the hallway. The trio was then off to a hardworking day at school, leaving a sleeping Osomatsu sprawled out on the couch


	4. Chapter 4

"And he hit you for making your own decision?"

A woman's voice along with the scent of smoke and perfume marked the room as her own. The ravenette woman took a drag of her cigarette before adding more white clouds into the air.

Totoko Yowai was her name. Daughter of the town's local fish shop owners, where she'd usually be found helping out. Most would see her as a pretty snobby and selfish woman, but it was debatable if you asked any of the six brothers. They were all pretty fond of her, even the younger brothers had not so small crushes on her.

"He actually doesn't know that I've decided on it yet. None of them do."

"Ooh.."

The woman looked out the window and off at the night sky from her bed. Next to her sat another figure of a male who had an arm wrapped around her tiny waist.

The room looked like a tornado had hit it recently. A collage of both their clothes on the floor starting from her bedroom door to the big bed they sat at now.

"Y'know, as hard as you might find it to believe, you don't have to pay me back for watching Todomatsu. I actually enjoy having him around-" Totoko started.

"That's not going to pay off our debt. They're already threatening to take the house."

"I know, Karamatsu, but..."

"But?"

"...Never mind."

They sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like an hour for both of them before Karamatsu got up and collected his clothes-throwing them back on quickly before turning to the woman still looking off into the night. Looking at her like that was almost calming, making his stress just disappear. He smiled a bit.

"I gotta get back home before it gets too late."

"Just go."

The ravenette male slipped on his jacket before leaving the house. Thankfully, her parents were out of town at the moment, so he didnt have to worry about running into them.

When coming back home, he found his older brother on the floor just laying there, staring at the door. "It's about time you got back. Where were you?"

"Just went to play cards with Chibita." He lied.

Osomatsu's eyes narrowed, looking downwards now. "Look, I didn't mean to hit you- I was just angry. I cant do this without you, Karamatsu."

"Its fine, Im not mad at you, brother."

The eldest brother smiled a bit, then hiccups. He had a few too many drinks in him.

Karamatsu noticed the sleeping figure of Ichimatsu in the courner and went to scoop him up very carefully, being very cautious about keeping him asleep. Last time he woke his younger brother up, he got a kick to his face.

Ichimatsu was set down and tucked in right by Jyushimatsu, who stirred and almost instantly clung to Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu smiled, going back to his elder brother on the floor, and helping him up and over to the couch were he requested to be layed. The second son then went to lay down himself, turned to face the window. He wondered if she was still looking out at the same sky right now too, like she was in the beautiful image he kept in his head of that night. He wished that he could go back to times like that now. Even fighting with his brothers sounded better than were he was at now.

Its funny, he thought, thinking back to that night, replaying it all in his head sounded like a dream that was unreachable now. Karamatsu was tired of having to always worry about weither or not he would actually make it to the next day. At least back home he did have other options..

He looked over to the sleeping bodies of men beside him. They were not his brothers, anymore. They were soldiers.

The sound of something approaching could be heard and Karamatsu's first instinct was to jolt up and grab his gun after waking the others up.

...Just make it another day to see them again


End file.
